


Naughty List

by lucycamui



Series: BMSCV-Verse [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Phone Sex, Romance, Skater!Yuuri, alternative universe, pornstar!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: After mending their relationship, Victor and Yuuri are still adjusting to their new status as boyfriends. Nationals has Yuuri victorious but alone in his hotel room in Osaka. A call to Victor should help him raise his spirits, amongst other things.





	Naughty List

The gold Nationals medal hung heavy around Yuuri’s neck. He had wanted to take it off as soon as he got off the podium, but he had not a split second between that and the interviews. After those were done, he was immediately shuffled to the press conference, with not a breath to spare. Most of the questions were standard. How did he feel about his programs? How does he feel about going into Worlds? To what did he attribute his success this year? Only one question diverged from the pattern, coming to him in English. Did he skate with someone in mind today too?

Yuuri blushed at that question, a reminder of his outburst back in Barcelona. Victor had teased him before Yuuri left, asking if he should be on the lookout for any more grand sweeping gestures. It had only been two weeks since the Finals and Yuuri was still working his way back into Victor’s good graces. He had spent a few nights at Victor’s, leaving in the early mornings for his practice sessions. On the day before his flight, Victor had come with him, watching Yuuri rinkside. Yuuri had skated both his best and worst that morning. 

“I did,” Yuuri replied and left it at that. 

By the time Yuuri returned to his hotel room, he was exhausted. He had had dinner with a few of the other skaters and coaches, and naturally that meant drinks had been passed around. Yuuri had limited himself to only a few, with the excuse of the exhibition gala the following day. The medal had gone back around his neck at the dinner, with the other skaters requesting selfies and such. All Yuuri could think of was the temptation to send one to Victor, the idea sounding like a fine one in his alcohol-buzzed brain. 

Yuuri washed his face and stripped out of his sponsor wear, slipping into a pair of pajama pants. He was about to put on his sleep shirt but paused, his eyes shifting to his phone. It was a bit past eleven in Osaka which meant—the mental calculation was a slight strain—nine in the morning in Detroit. Victor should be awake. 

Flopping down on his hotel room bed, Yuuri accessed the front-facing camera on his phone. He scoured his memory for all the tricks Phichit had rambled about for taking selfies. Light, angles, framing. All Yuuri cared about was looking decent for it, since all the photos Victor had ever sent him had been gorgeous. 

His hair was messy after the dinner, slightly damp from his facewash. His cheeks and collarbone were already flushed from the effects of the alcohol. Yuuri bit his lower lip as he studied himself on screen, not exactly liking what he saw but not hating it either. His chest was bare and he positioned the gold medal so it would be within view, snapping ten photos in succession, each with slight variations. He really was not cut out for that sort of thing, blushing in embarrassment with himself as he flipped through the photos. No, no, nope, ehhh, maybe, no, definitely not, oh that was okay, no, very very much no. Yuuri selected the one good photo and sent it before he had a chance to change his mind. 

They were still warming up to each other again, after Yuuri’s mistake before Barcelona. Yuuri knew he had been an idiot with it, that it all could have been avoided if he had simply talked to Victor. But Victor had given him another chance and Yuuri was not going to waste it. He might not feel like he deserved Victor at the moment, but he was going to get there. 

Yuuri’s phone rang. The ID on the call made his heart skip. “Good morning,” he greeted. 

“You can’t wake me up like that, you’ll give me a heart attack.”

Yuuri closed his eyes, immediately wanting to sink into the rich sound of Victor’s voice. “It’s your Christmas present.”

Victor laughed and Yuuri melted. “Is that so?”

“Do I get one too? I won gold for you, again.”

“Regrettably, I think you put yourself on the naughty list this year, Yuuri. Breaking my heart, then running off to Japan and leaving your new boyfriend home alone on his birthday. That means you’ll be getting a good chunk of coal upon your return.” 

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open and he sat up. “It’s your birthday?”

“It is.”

Victor had not mentioned it before, but Yuuri had not mentioned his either. Putting Victor on speaker, he typed in a Google search under Victor’s porn name and, sure enough, it came up. Christmas Day. Yuuri would need to purchase every single item in the duty-free section of the airport as a gift for Victor on his way back. “Happy birthday, Victor.”

“You’re still on the naughty list. I don’t think even you can talk your way out that easily.”

Victor’s tone was teasing and light, laughter behind his words. It made Yuuri miss him more than he would have thought. “I was going to sleep but I keep thinking, I’m going to wake up here alone when I really want to be waking up with you.”

Victor did not reply immediately, pausing as if considering his response. When he spoke again, his voice had dropped, becoming even softer. “That’s a cruel thing to say, Yuuri.”

“I mean it, though. When I saw my score, my first thought was that I hoped you were cheering for me back home.” He could not be sure of it, as Yuuri had skated his free program at what should have been three in the morning for Victor. 

“I stayed up and streamed it. You were beautiful out there, Yuuri. I wanted to be in the crowd cheering for you.”

“Then come to Worlds with me.” The words spilled out before he could stop them and then it was too late. He was not surprised at himself, really. All of the Grand Prix season, his thoughts had been on what it would be like if he had Victor there to watch him skate. How much more would he smile if he could return to the Kiss and Cry after a great performance to have Victor sitting there beside him?

“Yuuri…”

“I mean, you don’t have to. That’s a lot to ask. It’s in March, in Helsinki. If we’re… if we’re still together then and you want to go, I… I wouldn’t mind. But you can say no.”

“Yuuri.” The call of his name was sweet. Yuuri would always fall for the way Victor stretched out the vowels and rolled the r. Victor said it with such affection that it was difficult to believe it was directed at him. “I would love to have a spring holiday in Europe with you. An invitation like that, now that’s a good birthday present.”

Yuuri’s heart pumped in his chest, beating against the medal. “Good enough to get a selfie back from you?”

“I’m not wearing any pants.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I can take mine off too and show you why else I’m on the naughty list.”

Yuuri could hear Victor stifling laughter. “Did you steal one of my porn scripts?”

“Come on, I’m trying.”

“Then let me hear you keeping your promise and take off your pants.”

Yuuri set the phone down and hurriedly stripped off his pants, dropping them off the side of the bed with a deliberate gesture. He did not think they made enough of a sound to be heard, even on speaker. “They’re off.”

If Yuuri had to guess, he could practically hear Victor smiling. On the other end of the call, there was movement, the shutting of a door, and rustling. “When I was watching the stream, they showed you waiting for your score and you looked so nervous. But as soon as it came, the way you lit up, it took my breath away. All I wanted was to be there next to you, so I could kiss you in congratulation.”

If that were to happen, Yuuri was sure Japan would be scandalized. Kissing his pornstar boyfriend on live television. He would not have objected though. “You can kiss me now.”

“I do like kissing you,” Victor replied, practically purring. One day Yuuri might come to understand how it was he flipped that switch so quickly. Although, Victor had years as a professional. It was going to take a long time for Yuuri to even begin to catch up. Yet somehow, there he was, naked in a hotel room paid for by the JSF, his boyfriend’s voice making his dick stir between his legs. Out of a natural reaction, he wrapped his hand around the base of it, continuing to listen. “I like kissing your lips because they’re always so warm. I like kissing your neck because of how you sigh in response. I like kissing your thighs because of how it makes them tremble. And I like kissing your cock because it gets so hard against my lips when I do.”

Just like every time before, Victor calmed Yuuri’s apprehensions and helped him open up. The only reason Yuuri had even entertained the thought of doing something like this again was because he knew Victor would make it seem easy. “It’s cold here,” Yuuri muttered, closing his eyes once more as he began stroking himself. He could take Victor’s words and use them, draw up the picture in his mind of what it would be like to have Victor there beside him. “I want you here in bed with me while you touch me.”

“I’m right behind you, Yuuri. Can’t you feel me kissing the nape of your neck?”

Yuuri swore that he could, his hair standing on end, nerves prickling at the thought. The morning before his flight he had woken up in Victor’s arms, with those lips in that exact spot, fueling heat through him from the very first hint of dawn. “I want to touch you too…”

“I’ve got you against me. You have to skate tomorrow, right? Your Gala? So I’m thrusting between your gorgeous gold medal-winning thighs. Clench them for me, Yuuri.”

Muffling a groan by biting his lip, Yuuri turned to lay on his side, squeezing his thighs together just like Victor said. With his left hand, he reached behind himself, grabbing the back of his own thighs to help himself imagine Victor’s hold there. “D-does it feel good?”

“You’re always good, Yuuri. Every single time we’ve been together.”

Yuuri would never be able to question his own declarations at the Barcelona press conference—how could he when Victor treated him like this? Maybe Yuuri did not deserve it, but he was selfish and he would grab onto that and hold it close until he did. Yuuri sped up his hand, moaning quietly. He could hear the same pull on skin and Victor’s soft sighs on the call. It drove him on, being able to hear that he had some of the same impact on Victor. 

“Ahhh, Victor. I’m—I’m close.”

“Can you come for me, Yuuri? Please.”

“Y-yeah… fuck, nghhhh. Victor, ahhh, Vitya.”

There was a hitch in Victor’s groan. “Say that again.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri obliged, thrusting into his own hand, rolling his thumb over his glistening wet tip. He felt it rolling through him, starting low and rising through his entire body. “ Vitya, I’m c-coming.” He let his voice free, moaning as he curled into himself and caught his release in his hand. 

A moment later, he heard the strain in Victor’s exhales, informing him that Victor had joined him. Keeping his eyes closed, Yuuri smiled against the hotel pillow. He had started off the year feeling beaten down, low in the rankings and down on his luck in relationships. He was ending it having phone sex with the world’s greatest boyfriend while wearing a gold medal. He wasn’t exactly sure where it had all gone right, but he would definitely need to thank his roommate for downloading that dating app. “I think that might have felt better than standing at the center of the podium?”

“Really?” Victor’s chuckle was far too pleasant, far too melodic in his ears. Yuuri really had fallen hard, because there wasn’t a single part of Victor that he did not adore. 

“Mmm, maybe.”

The laugh that followed his comment was even better. “When do you get back?”

“27th. I’ve got the Gala tomorrow, flying back the morning after.”

“Would it be too much if I picked you up at the airport?”

Yuuri smiled, the heat in his chest sparking back to life. “I’d like that a lot.”

“Good. Merry Christmas, Yuuri.”

“Happy birthday, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, [@lucycamui](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/) or twitter, [@forth3written](https://twitter.com/forth3written)


End file.
